Mission: The Poisoned Water
#* #* #Fix the Leaking Pipe #Find the Exit #Defeat the Minions #Defeat the Rat King #Find the Exit #Turn Off the Goo #Find the Exit #Report to Gale |rewards= |rep=75 |exp=1250 |gols=1000 |npc1=Gale |rp1=10 |prev=The Bassanio Lift |next=The Crashed Station }}The Poisoned Water is a main mission. This mission is part of the Poisoned Water plotline. #'' The Bassanio Lift'' #'' The Poisoned Water'' This mission is one of the three possible chances to take a photo of Backerats. __TOC__ Overview The player must have completed The Bassanio Lift. Required stations The player must have the following to complete this mission: * Industrial Furnace * Industrial Cutter Conduct of the mission After the player (or other builder) fixes the lift at Bassanio Heights next to Bassanio Falls, the Civil Corps sends the player a letter asking them to fix the leaky pipe inside WOW Industries: Collect Materials The following materials are required to proceed with the mission: * * * Valves can be looted in the Sewage Plant or found while mining in the Abandoned Ruins #2. Fix the Leaking Pipe After gathering the materials, head over to WOW Industries and talk to Sam. *''A foreign state?'' *''Does Gale have any enemies?'' *''Huss and Tuss?'' Talking to Sam before fixing the pipe: After fixing the pipe, Sam and the player are hit by the rush of sewage from the pipe and fall through the hole behind them. Find the Exit The player must then navigate the sewage system, fighting various enemies like Backrats and Redrats. A few Red Mushrooms can be gathered in a spots overgrown with ivy, several blue crystals can be mined in the sewer part with Jump Dancers. Some open pipes and containers also contain several Carbon Steel Bar the player can gather. A stove can be found too, which requires meat to cook Tasteless Broth too. The fire of the stove goes out after cooking ten times. A few treasure chests can also be found here. Most of them contain a small amount of Gols and Data Discs. Notable chests are: *A blue chest in the secret room located at the dead end of the green sewer area inhabited by Jump Dancers contains Game Cartridge - Protoform. The room can be accessed by facing a wall and flipping a hidden switch on the left. *A chest containing two Dried Blade Fish can be found after the second elevator. *An orange chest guarded by a Backerat contains a Smoked Fish Roll. The chest can be found by entering the hole in the wall right after the area with moving platforms. *Three chests right before the boss arena contain 1 Power Stone, 5 Nitre, and an Enhanced Iron Sword recipe book. Some areas may seem closed off at first, but flipping switches will open them. Some switches require going the long way around to access. After navigating through the sewage system, the Rat King shows himself and fights. *''It talks?! *''Yes, yes it was.'' *''Are you behind the goo?'' The Rat King orders his minions to attack. Sam tries to fend them off but is pushed off the ledge into the lower portion of the ruins. Defeat the Minions The player faces against two Backrats and 3 Redrats. Defeat the Rat King Upon defeating the minions, the Rat King charges and engages the player in battle. For tips, strategies, and equipment and food recommendations for this battle, please see Tips and Tricks: Rat King. After the Rat King is defeated, Sam climbs up and approaches the player, saying: Find the Exit Sam and the player press on to find the exit. After turning off the control system: Upon turning the gate on towards the exit: Report to Gale The player must report to Gale about the incident at WOW Industries to complete the mission: Gols +2000}} Post-conduct Exiting the Commerce Guild the next day after the mission is completed triggers a cutscene starting '' The Crashed Station. Rewards Trivia *Besides a certain late-game mission and Sam's romance mission, Mission: The Lucky Charm, this mission is one of the only times the player can access WOW Industries' sewage system. thumb|220px|Starting Mission: The Crashed Station during the Day of Memories *In the last version of Early Access, if Mission: The Poisoned Water was completed on Month 2, Day 26, then Mission: The Crashed Station would begin on Day 27, regardless of the fact that it's the Day of Memories. If the Collapsed Wasteland was not investigated before the remembrance of the dead begins, this lead to certain townsfolk being missing from Peach Plaza, instead crowded in front of the Collapsed Wasteland. This meant Arlo and Remington were not accessible for gift-giving until the player dealt with the mission. Immediately following the mission-related dialogue, the involved townsfolk would bow their heads to continue the Day of Memories, resulting in an eerie scene. (The Crashed Station now triggers at a later time.) NPC comments about the water pollution Some characters have unique lines while this mission and the previous mission are active: NPC comments after the mission Various NPCs will have special lines after the mission's completion. Ginger's dialogue is unique in that it awards Relationship points with her. Ginger Other NPCs about running for the toilet again!}} The Poisoned Water